The Power of Four: Sisterly Bonding
by Tales of Ju Inc
Summary: A spell goes awry, bring Past Prue into the present world where Paige loses her powers because of it. How will the sisters cope? Read to find out! Please review, thanks! In case you haven't guessed, Prue and Paige are the main characters. A little AU.
1. When Witches Can't Remember The Spell

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Charmed, or it's characters, in any way shape or form.

"Leo!" Piper shouted throughout the halls of the Halliwell Manor. "Leo, where are you!?"

_BOOM!_ Piper sent a blast of fire straight for the demon, but once again the poweful demon dodged her attack; this caused something else in the house to shatter into pieces. And of course freezing would do absolutely no good at all in this situation, because he is an upper-level demon.

"Paige! Phoebe!" This time Piper yelled louder, if at all possible, and somehow managed to get the attention of her sisters.

The two women ran out of their areas of combat and met with their sister. "Piper, Paige," Phoebe proclaimed exasperatedly. "What is going on? I can't shake this guy."

"Neither can I," Paige huffed as she orbed out of the way of another attack. Paige searched the room for something strong but not very valuable; aha, that would work nicely. "Bowling Ball!" And within an instant the bowling ball dissappeared under swirling blue lights and reappeared just before it hit the demon. Or at least, that would have been nice. But the demon had lightning quick reflexes and dodged the bowling ball, sending it crashing through the window.

"Great! Another thing we have to fix around here! Not to mention the fact that the neighbors all think we're insane, and are probably going to turn us in for child abuse or something." Piper's temper was rising and she tried sending another blast of flame to her opponent. No cigar.

"Speaking of children, where are Leo and the boys?" Pheobe asked after she landed on her feet again. She had been levetating away from an attack that her pursuer had launched at her. "If we can't shake these guys, they definitely can't!"

"Phoebe! Don't scare me like that! I have no idea where they are!" Looking as if she were going to cry, Piper snapped at her sister in anger.

"Woah, cool it Piper," Paige said soothingly. "The boys and Leo are all fine, they told me they were going to magic school so I orbed them up there."

"AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME!?! I've been worried sick about them all this time!"

"It's not like I could." Paige pointed toward her attacker.

"Guys, please just stop arguing or we'll never beat their sorry butts." Phoebe aimed a kick for the demon's head but he ducked out of the way just in time. "We need the power of three...heyy... remember that old spell we said all the time when Prue was still alive?"

"No," Paige said, sarcastically of course.

"We know you don't, but yes Phoebs, I do remember." Piper looked at Paige, "Grab my hand, and then Phoebe's."

Phoebe and Piper clasped their hands together, and then Paige clasped hands with each of her sisters. Facing the demons Phoebe and Piper began to chant.

"The power of three will set us free, the power of three will set us free,"

Paige joined in once she figured it out.

"The power of three will set us free, the power of three will set us free, the power of three will set us free!"

The screeches and the licking of flames let the sisters know that they had finally accomplished the task of ridding the demons.

"Wow," Paige was blown away. "Why don't we use that spell all the time?"

"Well, it doesn't always work-" Phoebe began, but Piper decided to take over.

"So we mostly only use it when we really think we need to. And then we pretty much forgot about it..."

"Where did you guys get that spell?" Paige asked, wondering.

"Oh, we got it from the back of a Ouija board." Phoebe grinned.

"A OUIJA BOARD!?" Paige was aghast, how could her sisters have gotten something so important from the back of a Ouija board.

"That very same Ouija board led us to our powers, and helped us solve some early...cases." Piper smiled on the inside, remembering the early days as witches. It was so hard, but looking back, she wouldn't trade it for the world.

"But seriously guys, the back of a Ouija board?"

"Yeah, mom carved it in there. Where'd that thing go get lost at anyway Piper?"

"I'm not really sure..."

"So seriously, more of the history lesson. What was Prue like?"

"Do you really want to know?" Phoebe raised her eyebrows in mock questioning.

"Yes!"

"Then my dear lady, follow us..."

Phoebe and Piper began leading Paige into the attic, where the three of them had been numerous times. The floor was dusty, there were cobwebs hanging in the corners, and there was a beam of light coming in through the window right onto the Book of Shadows. This same beam of light however cast a dim glow over the rest of the attic. Paige flipped on the light switch because the sisters didn't before her.

"What are we doing up here? Are the old scrapbooks and stuff up here?"

"No silly, they are all downstairs." Phoebe giggled.

"Then what are we doing?"

"We're going to summon her." Piper whispered in Paige's ear.

"No way! Are we seriously summoning her?"

"Yeah, we've summoned Grams before, you know that."

"Yeah, but never Prue..."

"Ha! What's the worst that could happen Paige? Honestly?" Phoebe looked at Paige with dagger eyes. Then she doubled over laughing because she can't keep a straight face in situations like this.

"Well, I can think of a lot of things-"

"Eh, no, eh, nuh-uh, stop, no worrying! Then something really will go wrong." Piper shushed her youngest sister.

"Guys..."

"Come on, don't worry about it! We're all talented witches," Phoebe gave Paige a hug. "Here, stab yourself and get some blood in this." She handed Paige a sharp knife and a vile.

"WHAT!?!?"

"Just your finger, and only a drop." Piper commented, which seemed to make Paige feel a lot better.

After each sister put a drop of their own blood in the vile, they prepared everything else they would need to summon Prue.

"How did that spell go again? Blood of our blood, we call on you now, to cross space and time, and come to ... to ..." Phoebe was stuck.

"I don't think that's it guys..." Paige was starting to get a little concerned.

"It'll be fine, I seem to remember it like that too. If we only knew the last part..."

"And come to our house!" Phoebe exuberantly let escape from her lips.

"Perfect," Piper exclaimed calmly.

Sitting around the potion the sisters linked their hands together.

"Are you sure we shouldn't check the book first?" Paige asked warily.

"Nah, we got this. We've done it several times." Phoebe said without a hitch.

"Alright then," Paige closed her eyes and began to chant the spell with her sisters.

Glowing lights swirled around inside the circle, and before their very eyes Prue appeared. She was in the same outfit she was wearing the day that she died.

"PRUE!" Piper and Phoebe both jumped up and gave their sister a hug.

"Yeah guys, it's good to see you too." Prue said nonchalantly. Then she glanced over to the other young woman sitting on the floor and staring at her. "Piper! Phoebe, it's a demon!"

Prue swung her hand and pushed in the direction the Paige was sitting.

"No! Prue!" Phoebe and Piper both shouted as soon as she did this, but it was too late. Paige was being flung across the room and hit the door to the attic hard.

"Oww..." Paige mumbled as she rubbed her back.

Phoebe and Piper ran over to her.

"Paige, are you okay?" Piper asked her as she kneeled down beside the wall.

"Why didn't you just orb out of the way?" Phoebe was staring at Paige incredulously.

"I tried! But for some stupid reason, I couldn't! And I think it's because Prue is here."

"What, no way! I don't even know who you are, why would I steal your orbing powers? And besides, if you can orb you must be a whitelighter, so you're a good guy... I wouldn't do that..."

"Uh, Prue... she's not just a whitelighter, she's a witch too. And she's our baby sister." Piper spoke plain as day.

"What?"

"I don't get it. Shouldn't you know everything that's happened with us since you died? Weren't you watching us?" Phoebe looked a Prue strangely.

"Died!? I died? What are you talking about?"

"Ohhh-kay... let's go have a look in the book, see what we did wrong." Piper hurriedly walked over to the book while Paige continued to give Phoebe dagger eyes.

"I told you something wasn't right about your stupid spell!"

"Yeah, well... it got Prue here didn't it?" Phoebe claimed exasperatedly.

"Yeah, but it brought the wrong Prue! We wanted the Prue that had died and been watching over us, not Past Prue."

"What are you guys talking about? I don't believe this!" Prue looked over at her sisters confused. "Wait, did you guys change your hair... you guys almost look... older."

Prue suddenly realized that what her sisters was saying had to be true.

"Well crap!" She fumed. "This is soooo not good."

"You guys don't know the half of it... there's no way to get Past Prue back to the past in the book... she's stuck here, and Paige is stuck without her powers."

**A/N: **Haha! Cliffhanger. So I was home alone one morning, and decided to start yet ANOTHER fan-fiction. And sadly, none of my fan-fictions are completed yet. But, I do hope to complete them, this one included. Anyway, Charmed is the greatest... watch it! Yeah... xD


	2. It's Always About The Sitting Duck

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Charmed, or it's characters, in any way shape or form.

"Paige, you should still be able to use your whitelighter powers even if Prue is here..." Piper looked at Paige intensely as the youngest Charmed One dusted herself off a little more.

"Yeah, well, I can't!" Paige spat this bitterly, as if it were a vile poison and she were expectorating it. With this she turned a sharp eye to Prue, who was over by the Book of Shadows reading through it with a look of awe on her face.

"You guys have done so much..." She whispered with amazement. "Really, how did you guys do it?"

"We worked hard and nearly died." Paige snapped, making the situation tense.

"Well, I can tell that somebody doesn't want me here!" Prue exclaimed in mock frustration.

"Because you are here, I can't use my powers! I'm practically a sitting duck! Do you expect me to be happy?"

"I guess not, but you could at least pretend for goodness sakes." Prue turned away from Paige and looked out the window. She grinned from ear to ear when she saw Leo playing with a little boy in the front yard. "Who's the kid Leo is playing with? Is he a neighbor?"

"Ahem, should you tell her?" Phoebe glanced awkwardly around the room until her eyes locked with Piper's own.

"What?" Prue turned away from the window, her smile fading as she realized again that she had no idea what was going on. She had a lot to figure out and she'd better learn quickly.

"Well Prue, you know how Leo and I... well, that little boy is Wyatt. My son." Piper cringed a little as if in apology that Prue didn't know anything and walked over to her big sister. "I've missed you," she said wrapping her arms around the closest thing she had to a mother for most of her life. Yes, she loved Gram and the woman did a lot to raise them in her own right, but it was always Prue she could really count on for help. Especially after Gram died.

"Hello!? I'm still here!" Paige waved her hands in the air dramatically.

"I've missed you too," Phoebe whispered putting one arm on Piper's shoulder and the other arm on Prue's shoulder.

"I cannot believe this! What about me?" Paige walked briskly in the direction of her sisters. She stopped in her tracks when she saw Prue's eyes watering. '_She's going to cry..._' Paige thought as the memory of her parents, well actually they were her adoptive parents, flashed into her mind.

Paige was shocked when Prue blinked her eyes, sniffled once, and looked on at her sisters. "What are we waiting for? I have a lot to learn." Prue gathered her composition right in front of Paige's eyes and walked over to the Book of Shadows, flipping through the pages. Right then Paige knew that she had a lot to learn from the strong woman standing in the room with her. Her oldest sister; the one she never got the chance to meet.

"Here, let me tell you about the shocker demon..." Paige offered, walking over to Prue's side and flipping a few pages in the book. She smiled at Prue, happy to see the gesture returned.

"Thanks," Prue spoke softly as if just the very word would shatter the earth beneath her feet. "I appreciate it more than you know." And the other sisters gathered near the book to help as well, completely unaware of the trouble that lay ahead. Laughter erupted from the Halliwell Manor's attic as the sister's recalled memories together. But the oldest and youngest siblings still had a long way to go.

**A/N: **Yes, I know that expectorating is a big and funny word, but I love it. Expectorate basically means to spit. xD I'd also like to thank **MidnightLightning36** because her comment ending up being very helpful in the beginning of the second bit. It's more of a filler than a chapter really because I'm taking so dang long to update.

Also, all of the others who commented. I really really appreciate it. Sorry I couldn't get this up sooner, but I have been killer busy lately. Once more, so sorry!

As far as timeline goes, it's a little AU due to bits and pieces from different points in the show (I can't tell you all of the reasons why yet) but I will still try to keep it as close to the regular story/plotline as possible within my own sanity and knowledge of the show.


End file.
